Crystal Fox
by Prototype7
Summary: On the 'make-up' test Mizuki sets him, Naruto awakens a Bloodline. The Crystal Release. Rated for Swearing and Violence. Main pairing set, others not so much. Not so stupid: Naruto. Believably powerful: Naruto.


**Warning:** Not Beta'd. All information used is from Naruto-Wiki or the Anime DVD. Apologies if

incorrect.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters, places or jutsu, besides the one's I've created.

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"JUTSU"**

**"SUMMON SPEECH"**

**'SUMMON THOUGHT'**

**Crystal Fox**

_Chapter 1:_

_Team Kakashi_

"NARUTO!"

I looked up in shock, I stared wide eyed up at Iruka-sensei scowling down at me. I grinned, as I jumped up.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" I all but shouted. "I'm gonna show you this awesome jutsu I just finished and you're gonna pass me so I can be a ninja!"

Blinking several times, as his scowl turned into a puzzled frown.

"Where'd you get that idea Naruto?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me. He told me about the scroll and this place..." I trailed off and was silent for a moment before his eyes widened in realisation. I was about to start yelling when Iruka dived at me, knocking both of us to the floor as several kunai flew over our heads. Iruka-sensei kept hold of me and rolled as more kunai struck the floor where we just were.

"It seems you haven't lost your touch Iruka."

From the ground, we both looked up at our attacker.

"Mizuki!" Iruka growled.

Chuckling darkly, Mizuki turned his attention to me.

"Naruto. Give me the scroll."

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

"What does this have to do with this 'unusual' ability you seem to possess Naruto?" interrupted Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

Occupying one of the chair opposite the Hokage's desk, Naruto waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm gettin' there Old Man, hold your horses!"

Grinning slightly at Naruto's cheek, Hiruzen motioned for his to continue.

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

"Naruto. Give me the scroll." Mizuki demanded glaring down at me from a high tree branch.

"Don't give it to him Naruto!" Iruka-sensei told me as he stood, drawing a kunai. "He a traitor!"

I was confused, and a little scared.

"What's goin' on here?" I demanded glaring back at Mizuki.

Mizuki chuckled darkly at me for a second.

"Hey Naruto. Do you know why everyone hates you?" He asked me.

"NO MIZUKI! IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka-sensei shouted. "Naruto, run. Don't let him get the scroll!"

"As Iruka said. It's forbidden to tell you. Tell you that you, Naruto Uzumaki, are the Nine Tailed Fox. The same Nine Tailed Fox that attacked and nearly destroyed the village twelve years ago. The whole village hates you, even you're precious Iruka-sensei"

Finally I understood why. All the glares, all the whispers. I don't remember getting to my feet, and I don't remember what Iruka-sensei said to me as I ran.

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

"Naruto..." Hiruzen started.

"It's okay, Old Man. I get why you didn' tell me. I wish you had, but you were tryin' to protect me." Naruto looked at his Hokage, his surrogate Grandfather, his Old Man, smiling a true smile.

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

The next thing I remember was hiding behind a tree, and looking into a clearing where Mizuki had somehow managed to injury Iruka-sensei.

"Why Iruka? Why protect that Demon? He's the reason you're parents died, the reason you're an orphan!" Mizuki kept asking questions. "What do you think he'll do with the scroll now he knows the truth? He'll use it to gain power, then take his revenge on the village. He's a beast, that's what beasts do!"

I didn't care much about what Mizuki was blabbering on about, but Iruka-sensei's reply nearly broke me.

"Your right Mizuki. That is what Beasts do."

When I heard him say that, thousands of thoughts rushed through my mind. None of them I'm proud of now. What he said next was what pulled me from that dark place.

"But that's not who Naruto is! He's nothing like that! Naruto's one of a kind, who works hard, puts all his heart into it. Sure he screws up sometimes, and everyone rides him for it, but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So your wrong! He's nothing like the Nine Tailed Fox. He is Naruto Uzumaki! Of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

From where I was hidden I couldn't see Iruka-sensei's face, but I knew he had that proud smile he give everyone when they learn something, or get something right.

"YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT DRIVEL?" Mizuki shouted. "I was gonna save you for later, but I've changed my mind!" Mizuki pulled a Giant Shuriken from his back, started spinning it in his hand and sprinted towards Iruka-sensei. "YOU'RE FINISHED!"

Again, I don't remember ever moving. I just remember wanting to save Iruka-sensei, and then being stood in front of him, the scroll at my side, and glaring at Mizuki, who was now sprawled out at the base of a tree, his Giant Shuriken gone.

"If you EVER touch my sensei... I'LL KILL YOU!"

I don't know where it came from, but a sense of power swept over me and my eyes tingled for a seconds.

"Oh yeah?" Mizuki snarled. "I could destroy you with a single move!"

"Take your best shot fool." I taunted him, making Hand Seals. "I'll give it back to you a thousand FOLD!"

"LET'S SEE YA TRY! SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO NINE TAILED FOX!"

**"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"**

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

"You mastered the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'?" Hiruzen asked sounding astounded.

Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"'Course I did Old Man. Weren't you watchin' with your crystal ball jutsu?"

"Unfortunately, something was blocking my 'Telescope Jutsu' by this point of your confrontation with Mizuki."

"Hmm. Well it gets good from here..."

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

Hundreds of clones surrounded Mizuki, on the ground, in the trees. He looked shocked for a seconds before he pulled out a pair of Kunai and started popping them all. They all attacked back, but as a Chuunin, Mizuki's skill showed. When the last clone popped, he turned to me again.

"Is that all you have Nine Tailed Fox?"

The power I felt earlier hummed within me, guiding my motions.

"Not even close fool. Try THIS!"

I slammed my hands, palm flat, to the floor. The power pulsed and flowed down my arms into the ground.

"NARUTO! WATCH OUT!" I heard Iruka-sensei call out.

Snapping my eyes open, I didn't realise I had closed, I saw Mizuki running at me, his Kunai still in his hands. I felt the power flare up in me again, and as he got within striking distance, a piece of crystal shot up through the floor in front of me. It was clear like glass and I could see my reflection in it. My eyes weren't blue like normal, they were purple.

"What demon jutsu is this?" Mizuki snarled as he skidded to stop from crashing in to it. Snarling again he tried moving around the crystal spike, only for another to shoot up once again blocking his path to me. He jumped back, probably to get some distance to use a jutsu, but almost as if it know what was happening, the crystal spike splintered and shot towards him. He seemed unable to move as the crystal splinters shot past him. Again he showed his skill by blocking any aiming at vital areas. He did take a few though. One in the upper left thigh, and two in the upper body, one low on the right just under the ribs, the other in the shoulder joint.

"You damn FOX!" Mizuki screamed, glaring at me from across the clearing.

It was now when my action became my own again and I also noticed that the crystal splinters had turned from glass like clear to the darkest black. Mizuki hadn't seemed to notice as he stepped forward several times.

He chuckled darkly. "Even with your Demon Jutsu you still can't beat me!"

I heard shuffling beside me and looked to the Iruka-sensei standing there, looking both amazed and puzzled.

"Face it Mizuki. You've lost. Your injured and I can sense your chakra draining."

"What?" Mizuki paused for a seconds, no doubt trying to gauge his chakra level. When he turned pale, I figured Iruka-sensei was telling the truth. That was when the power rose again, this time knowledge came with it. Information about the crystal I had just used, and what the colours meant.

"It's the crystal." I said, gain both Mizuki and Iruka-sensei's attention. "Clear crystal is neutral, black crystal drains chakra, and your almost our traitor!"

"Damn brat!" Mizuki tried to launch himself forwards, but fell quickly as the black crystals drained him to unconsciousness.

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

"Incredible." Hiruzen was taken aback by this power that Naruto seem to have manifested. Knowing the boy's parents as he did, he knew this ability didn't come from there. 'Must be from the Fox Spirit.' He thought to himself.

"Everything that happened after that I'm sure you already know. Not long after Mizuki fell some ANBU showed up and took him off to where ever, and Iruka-sensei gave me this." Naruto gestured to the headband adorning his forehead. "He said I graduate, so watch out Old Man. I'll have your hat in no time!"

Hiruzen smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Indeed I shall have to watch my step." Hiruzen chuckled, before turning serious. "Naruto, I will stand by Iruka's decision. You are now a Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He smiled proudly at Naruto, who's grin spread from ear to ear. "Now if that's all my boy, it's getting late."

"Your right Old Man. I'd better turn in, that way I can get up earlier to see what this Crystal Release can do." Naruto ran around the large desk and hugged his Old Man. "Catch ya later Old Man." Naruto yelled, waving, as he ran from the Hokage's office.

"You never cease to amaze me Naruto." Hiruzen spoke to the empty room several minutes after Naruto left. "To learn of your burden, then manifest this Kekkei Genkai, and take it all in your stride." A smile stretched the aged Kage's face. "Yes. You will go far Naruto, you will go far."

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

Later that same night, Hiruzen summoned the village council. As much as he hated to bring more attention to his surrogate grandson, the news of what Naruto did the night previous would not stay secret long.

"This meeting is called to order." Hiruzen called out over the conversational mutterings of all the assembled members of the Leaf Village council. The Shinobi council members quietened instantly upon their Hokage's call for order, whilst the Civilian council members muttered on before finally falling silent once Hiruzen loudly cleared his throat.

'It seems I have been too lenient with them.' Hiruzen thought as he scrutinised the Civilian council. He sat motionless for a few minutes, just watching them. As he suspected, the Civilian council started muttering between themselves again mere moments after he cleared his throat. 'I thinks it's time I bring back in line.'

The members of the Shinobi council could knew what was coming the moment their Kage's eyes narrowed then their civilian counterparts resumed their chatter. Knowing looked passed between them all as they waited for the deflating of the civilian egos to begin. None of them were disappointed.

The chatter of the Civilian council was silenced when Hiruzen slammed his fist into the table before him and released his killer intent. A seconds exposure was enough to render most of the twelve civilian councillors borderline catatonic, the rest weren't much better.

"Need I have to remind this council of whom sits at it head?" Hiruzen spoke barely above a whisper. "Need I remind this council that when I call for order you fall silent? NEED I REMIND YOU COUNCILLORS?" Glaring over at the Civilian Councillors, daring then to answer. Turning his attention to the Shinobi Councillors, Hiruzen spoke again. "Honourable Lord Hiashi, Head of the Clan Hyuuga I declare you the voice of the Shinobi Council."

"I speak for the Shinobi Council Lord Hokage." Spoke the refined Hiashi Hyuuga as he stood, receiving nods of recognition from the Shinobi Councillors, he bowed to the Hokage and retook his seat.

"Merchant Hansuke Iijima, I declare you voice of the Civilian Council."

The stunned Hansuke Iijima slowly stood on shaking legs. "I... I speak for the Civilian Council Lord Hokage." Hansuke received no nods, only glares from his fellow councillors. He bowed to the Hokage, then reclaimed his seat, all the while thinking to himself. 'Why declare me? I'm the most recently appointed and least influential councillor here. Is it because of my brief tenure as a ninja?'

"I would like to bring notice to the events that took place last night regarding the Scroll of Sealing, Chuunin Iruka Umino, former Chuunin Mizuki Shimada, and recently graduated Genin Naruto Uzumaki..."

"What did that demon brat do now?" called Mebuki Haruno from the Civilian Council.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and made a slight gesture with his hand. Seconds later a masked ANBU stood behind Mebuki Haruno, their ANBU issue ninja-to poised at her throat.

"Need I remind you Councillor Haruno that my law regarding the Nine Tailed Fox spirit and Naruto Uzumaki is still in effect? And that the punishment for breaking this law is, as it always has been, death?" Hiruzen, calmly, asked the now panic stricken women. Gesturing in a certain manner caused the ANBU to return to the shadow. "That was your last and only warning."

Amongst the Shinobi council, small smiles broke out. Gone was the kind old man who bent to the whims of the Civilian council. The 'God of Shinobi' was back.

"Needless to say, Naruto Uzumaki was the sole reason that the Scroll of Sealing was recovered and not taken by a traitor. He bares no blame in the incident beyond following order, as fictitious as some of them may have been."

"If I may Lord Hokage?" Asked Hansuke. Receiving a nod he continued "How did the incident occur?"

"After failing the Academy graduation exam, Academy Student Naruto Uzumaki, now Genin Uzumaki was approached by Chuunin Mizuki Shimada and a fictitious 'make-up' exam was explained to him. The 'exam' was to enter my office, take the Scroll of Sealing and learn a single Jutsu from it. Chuunin Shimada arranged to meet with Genin Uzumaki later in the night. Genin Uzumaki sought me out and explained what Chuunin Shimada had said, and asked me if it were true. I replied negative, and assigned Genin Uzumaki a mission. He was to go along with the plan, taking the scroll and learning a jutsu, I advised him on the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and set parameters that should he be able to learn the Jutsu and complete his mission then I would personally promote him to Genin. Genin Uzumaki executed an excellent stealth retrieval of the Scroll of Sealing, alerting none of the ANBU on duty. I, myself, was absent from my office for some time to allow the scroll to be taken as the plan needed. Once he removed the scroll, Genin Uzumaki headed for the North Woods, where in just over an hour learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu, an B rank Forbidden technique, not only that, but also the larger scale version, the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu which is classified A rank for chakra consumption. While Genin Uzumaki was out training with the scroll, I ordered all available Chuunin to search for the scroll, while instructing a squad of ANBU to monitor the situation, having revealed my plan and the location of Genin Uzumaki, they were told not to interfere unless the scroll was in Chuunin Shimada's hands." Hiruzen pause for a moment to let this information settle. He watched as both sides of the council muttered between themselves.

"Lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen looked to the stood Hiashi Hyuuga and nodded.

"If this was a simple matter as it has been presented. Why summon us all here just to tell us a report we all could have read in a day or two?"

"Because of what happened next." Hiruzen replied. "Not long after I dispatched any available Chuunin, Chuunin Iruka Umino came across Genin Uzumaki in the North Woods. Shortly after Chuunin Umino's confrontation with Genin Uzumaki, Chuunin Shimada arrived and showed himself as a traitor. Chuunin Umino engaged him in battle and was injured. It was then the Genin Uzumaki stepped forward using the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Unfortunately, the Shadow Clone Jutsu alone wasn't enough to defeat Chuunin Shimada, and here was when Genin Uzumaki demonstrated his own Kekkei Genkai."

This announcement caused uproar within the civilian council. Shouts of the Demon trying to spread itself to the clans was met with a swift end as the councillor responsible became a head shorter, curtsey of an ANBU blade. The death of the councillor allowed silence to reign and Hiruzen to address them again.

"Councillor Hachirou Kada broke the law and its consequences were exacted. Let that be a warning to those who think I've gotten soft with age." Hiruzen spoke darkly to the shivering civilian council. The least affected by the beheading of Hachirou Kada was Hansuke Iijima, who spent a few years as a ninja before retiring having decided he wasn't cut out for being a ninja.

"What is Genin Uzumaki's Kekkei Genkai, Lord Hokage?" Hansuke asked.

"He has demonstrated a variation of the Crystal Release."

"A variation, Lord Hokage?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Hiruzen said with a smirk. "A ninja has to have his secrets after all."

Many on both side of the council looked put out at the lack of information, but before any could speak up, Hiruzen dismissed them all.

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

Naruto awoke the next morning refreshed, a smile worked its way across his face. He was a ninja! One less step on the road to becoming Hokage, and with his new Kekkai Genkai it made that road a little easier. Since today was a free day before the team announcements at the Academy tomorrow, Naruto decided to dedicate all day to training his new Crystal Release. Getting up and standing before his full length mirror, Naruto immediately noticed his eyes. No longer the ocean blue he remembered, now intense violet stared back at him. He would miss his blue eyes, but he had to admit, this new colour looked badass. Stripping down, and following his rampant morning glory to the shower, Naruto got ready to face the day ahead. Fifteen minutes later, a shower, brushed teeth, dressed, and three cups of instant ramen later, Naruto was out the door and roof hopping towards the nearest training grounds. He made a note to go see the old man later about changing his image. He like his orange jump suit and all, but it just wasn't the right thing for a ninja.

Half an hour and three occupied training grounds later, Naruto was sat in an unoccupied clearing deep in the woods surrounding the Leaf Village. He decided using a training ground could lead to his Kekkei Genkai being discovered before he wished to reveal it. Being not nearly as stupid as he presented himself to be, he thought he would need a few tricks up his sleeves if he was going to become Hokage. Sitting in the centre of the clearing, Naruto closed his eyes and tried to remember the feeling he got last night when he used the Crystal Release. Feeling his chakra flow more easily than it usually did made him frown a bit and make a mental not to talk to the old man about it later. After a few minutes the feeling welled up in him again, and knowledge flooded his mind about the Crystal Release.

Snapping his eyes open, Naruto was ready to begin. Standing, he channelled chakra to his hands, a picture clear in him mind. Once the tingling stopped, Naruto looked down at his hand. Grasped within was a glasslike kunai. Smiling at his small success, he reared his arm back and hurled the kunai at a tree before him, only for is to turn to dust the second it left his hand. Frowning, he reset himself. Conjuring another crystal kunai, he stared at it for a moment before throwing it at the same tree as before, to the same result.

"Hmm?" Naruto tilted his head to one side. "Let's try add some chakra."

Resetting himself again, with another crystal kunai. He held it and channelled some chakra into it, only for it to turn red and get hot.

"Yikes!" He shouted, before throwing it away, waving his hand in a futile attempt to cool it down. His attention was drawn from his burnt hand when he heard an explosion for the direction he tossed the red kunai.

Looking over at the small smouldering patch of burnt grass some feet away, Naruto smiled.

"Cool!" He exclaimed. "Red ones explode!"

For the rest of the morning, he experimented with different shapes and amounted of chakra. He was able to replicate any ninja tool he was aware of, this fact brought a smile to his face. At least he wouldn't have to spent his mission pay on kunai, shuriken or explosion tags now. During his trial and error session he discovered a couple of capabilities his crystal could do, depending on the shape of the crystal and amount of chakra he added. Having returned to his apartment for some lunch before going to see the Old Man, Naruto penned what he found out about his Kekkai Genkai in a scroll for future reference. The scroll simple read:

Clear/ Glasslike = Neutral. Use for close quarter defence and offence.

Red/ Crimson = Explosion. Use for long range or trap.

Black = Absorb. Use to detain enemy. Absorbs chakra and transfers it to me.

Blue = Store. Use to store chakra, like a battery.

Yellow/ Gold = Locator. Acts like a beacon. Can find it no matter the distance.

Finishing his sixth cup of ramen, Naruto looked around his tiny kitchen. It was a mess. Not wanting to waste any time cleaning it, he summoned a couple of Shadow Clones.

"Right you two." Both clones jumped to attention. "Clean this place up, then if you have chakra left transform into somebody and go get some scrolls from the Library on Chakra Control, Basic Taijutsu, and Basic Kenjutsu."

"Yes Boss." Both clones saluted before starting to clean the kitchen.

Happy with his clones working, Naruto rolled up his written Kekkei Genkai scroll and hid it under a loose floor board beneath his bed. Grabbing his frog wallet as he exited his apartment, he roof hopped in the direction of the Hokage Mansion.

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

Inside the Hokage's office, Hiruzen had called all the Jonin Sensei's so they could choose their teams. All but one had already chosen, the one who hadn't had only just arrived, three hours late.

"About time Kakashi." Chuckled Asuma Sarutobi as Kakashi appeared in the room via the Body Flicker Jutsu.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Well, there was this old lady..."

"Zip it One-eye!" Kakashi was interrupted by Anko Mitarashi, to which he just eye smiled at her.

"Well Kakashi? Have you made you're choice?" Hiruzen asked from behind his desk.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. I request Sasuke Uchiha. With my Sharingan, I will be able to train him when he awakens his. I request Naruto Uzumaki. I owe it to sensei to watch over his legacy. Lastly I request Hinata Hyuuga..." Kakashi's final request drew gasps from his fellow Jonin.

"Why Hinata, Kakashi?" Asked the black haired, red eyed Kurenai Yūhi.

"Hinata has a huge crush on Naruto, who I know is not was oblivious as he makes himself appear. Having Hinata with Naruto will help her with her gain self confidence which Naruto has in abundance." Kakashi turned to Kurenai. "I know you want her because the both of you are close, but being on my team could really help her not only as a ninja, but as a person. Would you deny her that?" He spoke gently, trying not to sound as if he was accusing her of anything. "Besides, if I take Hinata, you can take Sakura Haruno. From what I've read in her file, she's had all the hallmarks of a Med-nin or Genjutsu specialist. Being a Hyuuga, you wouldn't be able to teach Genjutsu to Hinata. I've put a lot of thought into this, and I truly believe this is the best way."

Kurenai nodded, she didn't look happy about it, but she couldn't refute Kakashi's words.

"Just promise me you'll take care of her." She all but begged. "She is very fragile, her father is a hard man, and he pushes her hard. Sometimes too hard."

"Don't worry. I never let my comrade's down." Kakashi said, eye smiling.

"Then if that settled. Team Seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga. Team Eight will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno." Hiruzen spoke while lighting his pipe. "Is that agreeable?"

Both Kakashi and Kurenai bowed and spoke. "Yes, Lord Hokage. Thank you."

"Good. The team announcement is at 0900 tomorrow morning. Try be on time Kakashi." This got a chuckle from the assembled ninja. "You are all dismissed."

All the ninja vanished, either out the window, or via the Body Flicker Jutsu. No sooner had the last one left, did the door fly open.

"Hey Old Man." Naruto called loudly as he entered the room.

"Good afternoon Naruto. What can I do for you?" Hiruzen smiled at the smiling preteen before him.

"I need some new clothes Old Man. This jump suit was good for the Academy, but I'm a ninja now and it just isn't professional."

Chuckling at Naruto's exuberance, Hiruzen stood from his chair, picked his hat up from on his desk and walked towards the door.

"Let's go then. I can't have my shinobi looking unprofessional now can I?" Hiruzen laughed as he walked out the office door. Naruto quickly followed after his Old Man with a huge grin on his face.

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

After leaving the Hokage's office Kakashi visited the Memorial Stone near the training grounds. He didn't know how long he stood there tracing all the names of his dead comrades, his sensei, his friends, his father. The list was endless and Kakashi grieved for them all, even now, years after their deaths he still grieved.

"He's grown sensei. Naruto, he's ready to start his journey to become a true ninja. You'd be proud of him. He recently awakened a Kekkei Genkai, the Crystal Release. I was watching him earlier training with it. His ingenuity is incredible. It will be interesting training him and watching him grow." Kakashi looked up at the sky, pausing in his telling to his dead sensei. "That time already?" He said, taking in the position of the sun. "Hmm." And he vanished via Body Flicker Jutsu.

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

"What ya think Old Man?" Naruto yell, stepping out of the changing stall at one of the Leaf's shinobi clothing shops.

Hiruzen looked up from the scroll he was reading and took in the sight before him. Gone was the 'Kill Me Now' orange jump suit, replaced with a long sleeved chain mesh under suit, black ANBU style pants, bandaged at the shin, a sleeveless black muscle shirt with a lower face mask, a finger less glove on his left hand, a full glove on his right hand, with metal on the back of the fingers and hand, a pair of chakra conductive metal wrist and forearm guards, and a pair of black ninja sandals. Naruto had completed his new attire by changing the his head band for a longer black cloth, which dangled down to his mid-back, and had fastened his tool pouch hung to the back of his pants.

Naruto looked at his Old Man's shocked face and started laughing. He too had a similar reaction when he looked in the mirror before he left the changing stall. Naruto's laughing broke Hiruzen out of his shock. He gazed hard at Naruto's choice of attire and noticed a few things.

"No kunai holster Naruto?" Hiruzen questioned.

Naruto grinned and held up a half clenched hand.

"No need Old Man." He chimed, as a crystal kunai grew in his hand. Hiruzen chuckled and nodded his understanding. Naruto grinned and pulled back the chakra he used to create the kunai, which shattered, turned to dust, and disappeared before touching the floor.

After gathering a few extra sets of Naruto's new outfit, Hiruzen instructed the shop keeper to take the fee from his account. The shop keeper bowed to the Hokage as he and Naruto left. A quick trip to Naruto's apartment to drop of the extra clothes, Hiruzen noticed Naruto's clones sat at his small dining table reading scrolls.

"Discovered the secret to the Shadow Clone Jutsu already have you Naruto?" Hiruzen half asked, half commented. "Their ability to pass on all the knowledge they learn back to you once they dispel. Very useful for someone with the chakra capacity to take advantage of it." Stopping his rambling when he noticed the starry eyes look Naruto was giving him, he cursed himself. The secret was suppose to be discovered, not told.

"Do Shadow Clones really do that?"

Hiruzen nodded, still cursing himself for the slip.

"Then why don't you use them to do your paper work Old Man? You could train then so you're ready for when I take that hat from you."

The second part of Naruto's statement went unnoticed by Hiruzen, who had stopped dead at Naruto's question. He was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi, and he had the secret to beating the bane of all Kage's pointed out to him by a newly minted Genin. He suppressed the urge to face palm at his own stupidity.

"You ok Old Man? You sort of when funny on me for a minute then. Old age finally caught up with ya?" Naruto asked cheekily, a grin plastered across his face.

Hiruzen laughed. "I'm not that old yet Naruto. Sorry to disappoint." Naruto's grin widened. "How about I get you some Ramen? For helping me solve the mystery of how to beat my paper work."

"No need to explain Old Man. You had me on Ramen." Both chuckled, but Naruto stopped abruptly when both his clones ran out of chakra and popped.

"Wow, they really do transfer knowledge." Naruto proceeded to create more clones and instructed them to get more scrolls, on many subjects. He wanted a firm grasp on the basics, something that the teachers at the Academy sabotaged for him. "Right now that's done. You said Ramen Old Man!" And Naruto was gone for the apartment. Hiruzen chuckled at Naruto, and followed via Body Flicker.

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

The following day, Naruto awoke earlier than usual to get a bit extra training in before heading to the Academy for Team Assignment. He had succeeded in creating a rudimentary sword this morning, nothing fancy, but it did the job. He practiced the katas his clones read in the scrolls he had them get from the Library yesterday. He had around fifty read all night, and dispelled them in fives first thing after waking up. Naruto now had a working knowledge of all the subject taught at the Academy, he couldn't spout answers like Sakura but he knew enough not to be ignorant. Stopping by his apartment for a quick shower before heading to the Academy, Naruto, clad in his new outfit was ready for whatever today threw at him. He could hardly wait to meet his sensei and start training properly.

Arriving at the Academy early, Naruto entered his old class room, currently devoid of any other people, and took a seat on the middle row by the window. Quickly growing bored of just sitting there, Naruto 'borrowed' a pencil from the teacher's desk and sat back in his seat. Placing the pencil on his desk, he started a Chakra Control exercise his clones read about last night. Channelling a small amount of chakra to his index finger end he tried to get the pencil to stick to him. Being so engrossed with the exercise, he didn't hear the bell ring, nor notice the class room start to fill. It was only when someone sitting down next to him startled him, causing the pencil sticking to his thumb and ring finger to shoot away from him and bury itself around an inch into the wall besides the black board. Looking sideways at the person sitting next to him, he immediately frowned when he saw it was Sasuke Uchiha.

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

Sasuke was usually the first into the class room in a morning. He was reasonable shocked to see he wasn't this morning, and even more shocked when he finally realise just who it was, the spiky blond hair was a give-away. He frowned in annoyance as he walked over and sat down beside him. He was again shocked when the pencil Naruto was busy sticking to his finger shot away from him. To achieve that he would have had to massively overload the exercise.

'Just how much chakra does he have?' Sasuke thought, glancing sideways at Naruto, who was now facing him frowning. "Hn, Idiot."

Sasuke was again shocked when his usual insult failed to raise a response from the blond. What could have happened in the last few days to completely change someone?

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

Naruto sat staring out of the window since Sasuke arrived and he shot the pencil he was training with into the wall. A few minutes ago some rumbling started and ended with Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka crashing through the door. Naruto was drawn from his aimless staring by someone speaking at him.

"Hey you!"

Naruto turned his head to look at who spoke. A ghost of a smile flashed unnoticed beneath his lower face mask as he focused his purple eyes on Sakura and Ino.

"Yes?" He asked in a bored tone, tilting his head slightly.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Ino fired at him.

"I am a Leaf Shinobi awaiting me Team Assignment. That is all you need know."

Naruto turned back to stare out the window, but the girls weren't finished.

"Tell us who you are!"

"And move so we can sit next to Sasuke!"

Naruto turned again, noticing Sasuke almost pleading with his eyes for him not to move. He nodded to Sasuke slightly, before focussing on the girls, both flinched again when his eyes levels on them.

"I am the one you all ignored and made fun of. I am the one you all saw, but never looked for. I am the one you all heard, but never listened too. I am..."

"We get the idea Naruto. Such a drag!"

Everyone in the class was now staring at him. He glance over them all, noticing them flinch when his eerie coloured eyes passed over them.

"NARUTO!" Both Sakura and Ino shouted in shock. "MOVE SO WE CAN SIT NEXT TO SASUKE!"

Naruto levelled his gaze on them again, but made no effort to move. Eventually his unblinking gaze became too much for Ino, she backed away and took off to the other side of the class to find a seat. Sakura slowly lowered herself into the aisle side seat on the other side of Sasuke, still staring at Naruto's unblinking eyes. Once she'd sat, he returned to looking out the window.

The class was still uncomfortably silence when a bandaged Iruka entered. His wounds from the other night had most been healed by the Med-nin at the Hospital that night, only the minor ones were left to naturally heal. He glanced around the silent room, taking in the face of each of his now former students. He paused when he came to one he didn't recognise.

'Face half masked, long black head band, and purple eyes... Purple eyes... Naruto?'

At that precise moment the boy in question looked up at Iruka, and though Iruka couldn't see, he could tell by the eyes that it was Naruto, and he was smiling widely at him. Iruka nodded to Naruto, smiling himself, before addressing the class, sadly for the last time.

"Good morning everyone and congratulations on becoming Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village." Iruka started, smiling at his former students. "Now I'll announce the teams..."

"Hey Iruka-sensei. How come that loser Naruto is here. He failed, he shouldn't be here." A wild looking boy called out.

Sighing in frustration, Iruka glanced at Naruto, who was glaring hatefully at the boy.

"Well Kiba, Naruto did indeed fail the Graduation Exam, however his failing allowed a traitor to be identified. He was given a solo mission by Lord Hokage, to apprehend the traitor. The success of the mission was the reason Lord Hokage himself promoted Naruto."

"WHAT! Why give Naruto such an important mission? Sasuke should have gotten it, he would have done a better job of it too!" Sakura screeched.

"Is there a brain behind that massive forehead of yours Haruno?" Naruto's voice could have frozen ice it was so cold. His eyes bored into hers when she turned to him. She was shocked that he had insulted her, and freaked out because his eyes seemed more red now instead of purple. "If Sasuke had suddenly failed the exam when he was a shoe-in for Rookie of the Year, it would have raise all kinds of red flags that the traitor would have noticed. Being the 'Dead Last' I was able to fool the traitor, just like I've fooled all of you. I'm not as stupid as I acted before, and I won't take your shit lying down." Naruto stared through Sakura as she slumped back into her seat and tried to crawl inside herself to get away from Naruto's penetrating glare.

"What Naruto says it true." Iruka said, bring the classes attention back to him. "But you shouldn't be so harsh on your comrades Naruto." Naruto made a noncommittal 'Hn', but nodded. Meanwhile Sasuke frown at the 'Dead Last' for using HIS patented answer. "Now, the teams are as follows."

Naruto's eyes crossed as Iruka reamed off name after name, he blanked out as much as possible until he heard his own name called.

"Team Seven. Lead by Jonin Kakashi Hatake. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was eyeballing him from the corner of his eye, before shifting his gaze to his other team mate. Hinata Hyuuga was quite girl, she had never made fun of him, but never really talked to him either. She always went really funny whenever he got near her, she stuttered worse and sometimes passed out altogether. His eyes widened in shock as he figured out her problem. From what little his clone had read from the innocent looking orange book it found in the Library, it read through maybe ten pages before rocketing down the aisle and popping as it hit some shelves. Hinata had some of romantic feelings for him, that's why she acted so weird around him. He smiled softly at her when she saw him looking at her, causing her to blush a deep red and poke her fingers together with her head lowered.

Realising he had missed the rest of the teams being called out Naruto looked across the room to see people moving seats to, he presumed, sit with their new team mates. He watched Sakura all but run away from their table to sit besides Kiba Inuzuka and the ever quiet Shino Aburame, displacing Hinata who slowly approached and sat in the vacant seat. He saw Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, two people he was usually himself around and not the idiot he pretended to be, move to sit besides Ino. The others he never really paid any attention too so didn't give them more than a passing glance.

"You're new Sensei's will be arriving soon to take you for your first team meeting." Iruka smiled sadly at the graduating class. "Once more congratulations, and even though you are no longer my students, you are now my comrades. If you need any help or just a friendly chat, come find me." With his piece said he left the class room as chattering filled the air.

"Team Ten." A voice spoke as a man appeared in a plume of smoke, curtsey of the Body Flicker Jutsu. He stood at the front of the class, cigarette in the corner of his mouth. "Your with me." Shikamaru, Choji and Ino all followed him out of the door, passing a dark haired beauty with red eyes. She stood before the class, one hand on her hip.

"Team Eight, with me." She spoke. She waited til they walked to the front before leading towards the door. She stopped when a man with gravity defying silver hair, head band covering his left eye and a certain orange book in his hand entered the room.

"K... Ka...Kakashi?" She stuttered out. Shaking herself she held up the Ram seal and released a pulse of chakra. "You're real! And on time!" She added accusingly.

"Hmm." Kakashi looked up from his book, which quickly disappeared when he saw her. "Ah, Kurenai." He tilted his head to look past her. "And your new Genin." He offered her one of his patented eye smiles, and stepped aside. She stood staring at him for a minute before shaking herself and finally walking out the door.

"Team Seven, I'm Kakashi Hatake. We'll meet at the Ichiraku Ramen bar in..." He turned his head to glance at the clock, then looked back at the class. He noticed Naruto was gone and the window open. Chuckling he continued. "Well it looked like one of my new students jumped the gun. Shall we go meet him?" He then walked out the door, hearing his other two students scramble after him.

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~CF~~~~~

Author Notes:

This is my first Naruto Fan-fiction. No doubt some information will be incorrect. I have watched the Anime on DVD, and will try to get information as correct as possible. If anyone finds something wrong, send me a message or put it in a review.

I'll head things off about the Crystal Release before I get inundated with messages about it. Yes it isn't the same as on the Anime, I know, I've only seen it on YouTube, and not on DVD. I wanted something, maybe not original, but near enough. That said, Naruto isn't going to be all powerful because he has a Kekkei Genkai. He'll be stronger, and smarter than Cannon, because it annoys me how idiotic and sometimes pathetic he is.

I'm not going to follow Cannon completely, there is going to be deviations here and there, but the basic model: Bell Test, Wave, Chuunin Exams, Sasuke Retrieval. These things will happen, but hopefully differently that anyone else has done them and with things in between them.

Reviews are welcome, so is constructive criticism. Flames will be used to heat my room, IT'S BLOODY FREEZING IN HERE!

R&R

7


End file.
